the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Sana Adlesmith
=The Pilot= Sana Adlesmith, or simply known as Sana, is a combat avatar with unknown origins. She is a pilot under the Armor Corps, but styles herself as the "Ultimate Maid". She is also the winner of Sword Jam 2019, something she really doesn't care for. Personality Calm and composed, Sana has always been seen to be strictly adhering to the image of a perfect maid. She prefers to speak and act softly, although she usually isn't above trying to change her mannerisms to suit the needs of her current master. Outside of her work during interactions with others, she has a side that likes to tease people. She often indulges herself with teasing the more innocent and naive with innuendo and suggestive gestures. Appearance As a combat avatar, Sana has crafted her appearance to be of a young woman in her 20's with light brown hair and unusually lavender eyes. She is rather tall, standing at 173cm, which is further augmented by her high heels. She apparently also has the capabilities of regeneration, projecting hardlight, and flight, which she uses to help in her duties. She's also said to have a rather bombastic body shape, although this cannot be confirmed due to her being almost constantly in her rather modest stylized victorian maid clothing. She is also usually carrying around an azure-coloured katana, which is her collapsed suit. History Sana's origins is a mystery. Turning up some day in New Zealand as a maid looking for work, Sana's identity as a combat avatar and pilot was hidden until her master at the time was in a life-threatening situation. A few years after that incident, she's registered herself as a Armor Corps pilot, although she is still more commonly seen in her civilian maid occupation. Oddly, Sana never stays with a single master for long. She usually appears in the home of people who are at their lowest, and does her maid duties for free, leaving as soon as their condition improves. She also occasionally takes on jobs and positions directly, charging a completely random fee for her services. She's known to serve a master from periods as short as a few hours, to as long as a few months. Relations & Allies Kensei: Serving as his temporary maid for awhile, she helped Kensei set up and direct the Sword Jam 2019 event. She also won it, a fact that made Kensei extremely disgruntled as she never agreed to duel him at all before that point. =The Suit= The White Void is Sana's true form. It is a melee-focused suit with oriental stylings, and is optimized for a front-line role. Combat Role The White Void is an optimized vanguard suit, being balanced offensively and defensively for sustained frontline combat. Euipped with an impossibly huge and long katana as well as spear-tipped boots, it retains rather significant dodging capabilities augmented by a pinpoint barrier, which Sana usually used to charge into enemies. The White Void's true strength, however, lies in its devastating attacks. Almost twice as strong as fortresses, the White Void is able to deal significant amounts of damage with its weapons, while chasing down targets with rather significant speeds off and on ground. Appearance Stylized like an armored kendo outfit with dragon-like elements such as claws and a mane, the White Void retains the black and white colourings of a maid outfit. When it is in its collapsed form, it resembles an azure katana and is almost always seen to be with Sana, strapped to her side. Operational History N/A Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:Armor Corps